


Neverwinter Pride

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: The Eighth Bird [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Angus McDonald, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Found Family, Good Sibling Lup (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz and Taako Adopt Angus McDonald, Lup is Supportive, M/M, Nonbinary Angus McDonald, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Female Character, Trans Lup (The Adventure Zone), Ugly t-shirts, blupjeans, supportive family, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: The first annual Neverwinter Pride is the best place to spend time with your dads, your aunt, and your uncle. It’s also the best time to find pride flags and... come out.orAngus comes out as non-binary
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans & Angus McDonald, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Angus McDonald, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: The Eighth Bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Neverwinter Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! There are absolutely not enough non-binary Angus fics so I had to supply one myself.  
> Points of order:  
> \- I wrote this on my phone, please excuse my mistakes.  
> \- I mention “pregnancy in trans women.” in my hc, there is an alchemical/magical way for trans women to be able to bear children within the universe.  
> \- I love Angus McDonald very very much
> 
> NOW!! ENJOY!!

Four years after the day of Story and Song, Neverwinter announces its first major event as a newly reconstructed town. Neverwinter Pride. It seems that Lord Artemis Sterling, upon his fast maturation and growth via Wonderland sacrifices, thought it would be good to celebrate the minorities of Faerûn. And what a celebration he has planned.

Angus hears about the announcement from his friends at school and is thrilled. He knows that Taaco will be excited to go, and while it doesn’t seem like Kravitz’s thing, Angus is sure that he’d be happy to see Taako and Angus all dressed up. Not only is he excited for his dads, that’s a given, but he’s also eager to see all the different kinds of people that Faerûn has to offer. And maybe… maybe that will be the day…

-

In the McTaakitz household, there is CHAOS. Taako is in the master bathroom doing his makeup (because why not, it is a festival after all), missing all but his signature heeled boots. He’s dressed in a holographic dark purple tank top that shimmers in all colors of the rainbow when it catches the light. It complements his tanned complexion well. He has paired his shirt with a simple black skirt and sequin stockings. His hair is kept down, the natural wave reminding him of his time on the beach during cycle 21. 

Smiling absentmindedly, Kravitz walks into the living room. He has ditched his regular suit in favor of a partially unbuttoned white button-up and slacks. Through the gap in his shirt, his tattoo is visible; a raven skeleton in flight. His locs are pulled into a ponytail and sit naturally in between his shoulder blades. He wears a simple black choker and a silver necklace with a skull pendant (a gift from Angus) that match with his skull earrings (a gift from Taako). He sits on the couch, waiting on the other two members of the household to finish getting ready. As Angus comes excitedly down the hallway, Kravitz grins happily, then his smile shifts into one of a shit-eating variety. 

Angus knows he looks ridiculous, but honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way. Kravitz had found a t-shirt that reads “I have the BEST DADS in Faerûn (yes, they got me this shirt)” and told him to wear it on the day of Neverwinter Pride. Angus has kept it a secret from Taako until now, and he returns Kravitz’s shit-eating grin. He’s dressed in the (awful) t-shirt and some red shorts that contrast his dark skin nicely. Instead of his normal loafers, he chooses to wear ankle socks and his royal blue Fantasy Converse. His hair - which has gotten considerably longer - is tied into a small bun at the back of his head, though there are quite a few flyaways that give him a relaxed look. 

Finally, Taako comes down the stairs and toes on his boots without looking at the two people sitting on the couch. When he does turn around, he smiles, takes a moment to read Angus’s shirt, then his face contorts into one of horror. “What the fuck have you done to him, Krav?” he asks dramatically, “he’s- he’s- i don’t even fucking know but it’s bad.” Instantly, Kravitz and Angus lock eyes and crack up, laughing far longer than what is deemed necessary. Taako let’s his overdramatized face fade into something more amused. “Alright, fine, you chucklefucks got me. But when we get home, I’m letting Lup burn that shit, you hear me?” Angus nods jovially and stands, following Taako out the door.

-

They meet Barry and Lup in Neverwinter, where they are greeted with a similar reaction to Angus’s shirt from the latter. “Taako, I know you’ve gone soft, but what the fuck is your kid wearing?” she asks, looking at it with amused disgust. Taako shakes his head so fast it looks as though he might snap it and points an accusing finger at Kravitz. “Uh uh, that shit was all him, don’t blame me for this one.” Lup laughs and pulls Angus in for a hug. “No nephew of mine is gonna be caught in this shit ever again,” she mutters menacingly in his ear. “It’s not as though you’re much better, Miss Lup,” he retorts, pulling away to get a look at her outfit.

She and Barry match. Barry wears a t-shirt reading “My wife is DROP DEAD gorgeous” his classic jeans, and a beaded bracelet bearing the bi flag colors. Lup is in a t-shirt that says “My husband is to DIE for,” a billowing red skirt, and a headband with the colors of the bi flag printed on it. She also wears a trans flag over her shoulders like a cape.

Lup steps back, away from Angus in shock. “And to think, I’m the one who lets you stay up late when you come to my house. So much for your favorite aunt Lup,” she says dramatically. Barry laughs and bumps Angus’s fist. “I for one think you look great, kid. How’s school going?” Angus grins toothily and turns his attention to Barry, telling him all about how Professor Heldeich brings him cookies from time to time and how Mx. Eagen always calls him her favorite.

The family spends most of their time together, bouncing from booth to booth to look at merchandise and art. Taako leads them over to a drag show and watches the queen, eyes glimmering. The others watch with some amount of interest, though it’s nothing compared to the way that Taako nearly vibrates where he stands. Kravitz finds his way over to an educational booth, where there are pamphlets about different historical LGBTQ+ composers and musicians. Barry and Lup find some information on pregnancy in trans women - something that they don’t quite share with the rest of the group. When Taako is about to ask Angus what he wants to do, he realizes that the boy has slipped off.

Ordinarily, Taako wouldn’t be nervous about this. Angus can handle himself, he’s a big boy now and all that shit. But the crowd is pretty daunting, and the thought of losing Angus in town isn’t something that he finds appealing. So the four remaining members of the group split off, hoping to find him.

-

Angus walks along the main road of Neverwinter, looking for something in particular. He knows that he shouldn’t have run off, but he wants to find something on his own. It’s not that he doesn’t want the others to know, but he feels like it’d be incredibly awkward to just… ask for it. So instead, he walks, his eyes flitting from one booth to the next. Eventually, he finds it. A flag bearing four stripes - Yellow, White, Purple, and Black. He smiles nervously, then makes his way to the counter.

The others have been searching for him for ten minutes and haven’t found him yet. They start to worry about him, wondering where he has gone.

Lup finds him first.

She spots him walking over to a booth and almost storms over to chide him for running off, but she stops herself and just watches, the realization dawning over her. With ease, she makes her way over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder delicately. He jumps, obviously not expecting to be found, and starts stammering some excuse or another. Lup shakes her head kindly, then turns to the booth’s attendant. “On me,” she says simply, and hands over a few silver. The attendant nods and hands Angus the flag. He looks down sheepishly, thanks the attendant, and follows Lup as she starts walking away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Lup isn’t shocked to hear those words, but she turns around all the same. She smiles kindly and steers him toward a less congested area. “Angus, I should be the one apologizing. It wasn’t right of me to butt into your whole thing, and I’m sorry. I was just… excited, I guess. I promise I won’t tell anyone, though. That’s your job,” she says. Angus finally makes the leap and looks up, meeting her eyes. They shine with sincerity and affection. He smiles and nods wordlessly. “Now, because I fucked up your thing and also I am just _dying_ to know the juicy details, how about I call Taako, tell him you’re okay, and then you and I go get some ice cream?” She says, pulling him in for a side hug. “Yeah, I‘d like that.”

-

Lup and Angus walk together toward the ice cream shop in the Centre. Neither of them speak, and the awkward tension is so thick that it’d be able to be cut with Railsplitter. They order their ice cream and sit down at a picnic table just outside, on the sidewalk. “So, Angus - is that still a good name, or do you go by something different?” Lup starts, extending an olive branch. Angus shakes his head, “no, Angus is still fine,” he says simply, then continues eating his ice cream. “And what about pronouns?” Lup asks. It’s clear that she doesn’t want to push too much, but still wants to be respectful. Angus focuses on his ice cream, almost embarrassed. “Could you- do you think you could use they/them for me? Please?” Lup nods emphatically, a happy grin breaking out on her face. “Yes, absolutely, Angus.”

The two eat their ice cream in silence for a moment, then Angus takes a breath. “So, how did you know you were a girl?” they ask, “not because I think I’m a girl- I just- I’m curious. I don’t think we’ve ever really talked about it before.” Lup takes her last bite of ice cream then starts on her tale. “Well, I’ve always known that I am _not_ a boy, but there was this one time- Taako and I were probably 35 or so? Really young. We were looking for places that allowed child labor, cause we were broke as fuck. The only place we could really find was a restaurant, but they would only hire women. So we dressed up as girls. Taako would complain a bit- he didn’t mind it a whole lot, but I realized that it was everything I was missing. It was who I really am. After we skipped town, I kept dressing as a girl and I think Taako just… knew. I never had to come out to him.” As she finishes, she sits contemplatively, staring off into space for a moment. “What about you? How did you realize you’re non-binary?”

Angus sighs. It feels like a weight has been lifted off their chest, and they’re thrilled to be able to talk about this kind of stuff with someone else. They ponder the question for a moment. “I think I’ve been uncomfortable for a while with the whole ‘Boy’ thing. There was just this disconnect. I knew that that’s what I was supposed to be but, honestly? Seeing you and Taako just kick gender’s ass on a regular basis kinda opened my mind up to other options. I mean, you’re an obvious go-to for that, but Taako too. He doesn’t care what others think of his appearance as long as he’s happy with it. I admire that, and I think that’s what made it all click? I know I should’ve told everyone but I was happy just experimenting on my own for a little bit.” They chuckle, “Funnily enough, I was planning on coming out tonight, so you didn’t really ruin my plans too much.” Lup smiles warmly and reaches out to put her hand on top of Angus’s. “Ango, you’re fucking fantastic, okay? For the record, Taako and Kravitz will always, _always_ adore you, so you don’t need to worry about that going badly. Also, If you ever need anything, whether it’s kicking some transphobe’s ass or just a chat like this, let me know, okay? I love you, kiddo. You’re a fucking champ.”

-

“I can’t believe you would fuckin run away like that, you goddamn twerp,” Taako shouts, leading Barry and Kravitz to meet Lup and Angus. There’s no real heat behind it, but Angus looks away sheepishly anyway. “Ko? Lay off a bit, they needed to do something,” Lup responds, placing a caring hand on Angus’s shoulder. Taako isn’t the only one who notices the change in pronoun, and instantly his demeanor shifts to something less teasing. Kravitz looks at Lup, trying to communicate with her just through expression, but there’s no way in hell she’s letting anything show. “I’m sorry for running off, sirs. I really shouldn’t have,” Angus says. They speak confidently, with less nervousness than they were before their conversation with Lup. Taako’s worried expression falls and he turns away. “Well, now that that setback is over, let’s go do more shit.” Kravitz follows, but looks over his shoulder at Angus. He smiles affectionately, wordlessly telling them that whatever is going on is gonna be okay, then falls in line with Taako. Barry squeezes Angus in a gentle side hug and steers them in the direction of the others.

Once they’ve done all they can do, the family portals back to the McTaakitz home. Instantly, Angus barrels towards their room, eager to hang up their new pride flag. Lup gets the message loud and clear and covers for them until they get back. As they hang up their flag, Angus takes a few deep breaths and prepares themself for the conversation they’re about to have. They know it’ll go well, but there’s still the nerve of baring their soul out to all four of them at once. They may take an extra minute or two just to calm themself down, but they make their way downstairs. The family is sprawled out amongst the two couches, chatting about nothing in particular. Angus takes one final breath, then steps into the center of the room, where all eyes are on them.

“Ango, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Barry says, concern evident on his face. “With us, he’s seen quite a few ghosts, I think,” Kravitz muses, “but what’s going on, Angus? Is everything okay?” Angus nods their head and looks to Lup for guidance. She smiles warmly and gives them an eager thumbs up. “So, uh, I want to - there’s something I want to tell you,” they start. They stare at a spot on the wall and breathe deeply, trying to calm their pounding heart. “I’m- uh, I’m non-binary.”

The exhale after saying those words is blissful. They feel like they have never breathed until that moment. It’s an amazing feeling. The tension just floats from their body for a split second. Then they realize they still have to get the response. The room is silent, which does nothing to calm Angus’s nerves. To break the silence, they add, “I’d like it a lot if - if you used they/them pronouns for me. Uh, Angus is still good, though.” After a long, excruciating second, they pry their eyes from the spot on the wall and look around at the four faces in front of them. Taako has a wide smile on his face, Kravitz has tears in his eyes and an affectionate grin plastered on his face. Lup is beaming with pride, and Barry nods approvingly, smiling happily. Angus feels their heart kick into gear again. They feel like they’re floating. 

“Angus, thank you for telling us. You’re amazing, you know that? I’m so proud of you,” Kravitz starts. He stands from the couch and pulls Angus into a hug, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. “Thank you, s- dad. I- it means a lot.” Taako is next to congratulate them. “Agnes, you’ve done it again. You’ve proven yourself to be radder than I expected,” He sighs, pride gleaming in his face, “We’ll always support you, Bubelah. Even after you run off in the biggest city in Faerûn.” Angus grins tearfully and launches themself at Taako, enveloping him in a hug, which he returns. “Damn, you hear that, Lup? we’ve got a nibling! Ango, remember, if anyone picks on you - because of this or some other reason - remind them that your dad, your aunt, AND your uncle work for the Raven Queen, okay?” Barry says. He laughs at his own imagination, then stands and wraps Angus in a hug. Lup joins them. “You did good, kiddo. Nice job,” she says simply, pulling them tighter.

-

Taako and Angus stand in the kitchen after Lup and Barry leave. Kravitz sits on a bar stool, watching his family cook dinner. “I still can’t believe you told Lup before me,” Taako says, fake pouting. Angus chuckles, elated. “You know what else I told her?” they ask cockily. “There’s more?” Taako and Kravitz say at the same time. They break their shock for a moment to laugh at their synchronicity, then turn their attention back to their kid. “I told her that it was you kicking gender’s ass that inspired me to experiment,” Angus says matter-of-factly, never turning away from the potatoes that they’re cutting, “I mean, I guess I have you to thank for all this, Taako. If I hadn’t met you, I would’ve just been uncomfortable for the rest of my life. So, thanks I guess.” Angus only turns away from their work when they hear a knife clattering to the counter. They look, panicked, for any injuries, but they just find Taako with tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “Shut the fuck up you stupid kid,” he says, wrapping Angus into a tight, loving hug. Angus sees Kravitz smiling warmly at them, tears welling in his own eyes. After a while, Taako pulls away, wiping at his eyes. “I fucking hate you, you nerd,” he says with nothing but affection in his voice.

They sit together at the dinner table, eating a home cooked meal, and they are a sight to see. Who knew a family could be a wizard chef, a grim reaper, and their genius detective child?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this entirely self-indulgent fic. My twitter mutuals can attest to my love for nb ango. ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
